Media content providers have significant motivation to increase user interest and engagement with the media content they provide. Increased user engagement generally results in greater exposure for the media content. Greater exposure and user engagement results in increased revenue for the provider of that media content. User engagement can be increased by changing the content of the media to be more visually or intellectually appealing. Alternatively, user interest in media content can also be increased by changing the viewer experience without altering the content of the media content. For example, displaying the media content on a larger display, at a higher resolution, or in a three dimensional format. By increasing the visual appeal of the content user engagement may be increased.
Users generally find interactive content to be more engaging than passive or one direction media content. Media content providers therefore can increase user engagement with the content they produce by finding ways to make media content interactive. Video games, for example, are interactive and produce greater engagement with users than passive viewers of television programs. Trivia games are a popular type of interactive games that engage users and allow them to compete with other users or against themselves.